


My list of shit tier characters

by GenericUsername24



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Literally a compilation of ideas I had for characters, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername24/pseuds/GenericUsername24
Summary: My character ideas with some dialogue.





	My list of shit tier characters

“Ram”

Wearing a black Battle Dress Uniform, Black fingerless gloves, magazine pouches on his belt and a holster on his belt, a MICH style helmet with night vision and flashlights attached, a M50 gas mask, a black combat vest, with a Kevlar plate under a hard ceramic, both level 3A, the vest also holds 9 Rifle Magazines, (M4A1), one pistol magazine, and several utilities. About 6’1 with a muscular body-type, pale as hell skin and no tattoos.

Game: N/A  
Weaponry: M4A1 (Outfitted with a foregrip, Holographic sight, PEQ box, silencer, P-Mags and magpul mag drop assistants on every magazine.) Glock 19, (Silencer, red dot mounted without the use of a riser, simply a sight mounted to where the back iron sight should be to allow for use with holsters, laser/light combo and a comfort grip.), a combat knife, 3 flashbang type grenades, 4 fragmentation grenades and one Mustard Gas grenade.


End file.
